L'amour au son des Tambours - You and I Until the End
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Alors que le Docteur était en l'an de la fin de l'univers avec Martha et Jack pour aidé le professeur Y.A.N.A, ce dernier découvre qu'il n'est plus le seul, avec sa fille non biologique qui était dans le TARDIS, de son espèce. Mais il arrivera trop tard et Le Maître s'empara du TARDIS et en profita pour se régénéré dans une apparence plus Jeune. C'est de là que tout commencera.
1. PROLOGUE

Le Maître était sur le toit de son manoir. Il se tenait là, debout. Le ciel était d'un gris clair mélangé à du noir. La pluie s'abattait faiblement comme de la crachine avant de se transformer en averse. Mais le vent par contre, lui soufflait fortement comme une bourrasque. Les informations avaient prévenus de rester enfermés et à l'abris. Londres était désert. Ce qui fit rire d'un ricanement froid l'homme sur le toit avant de continuer à regarder l'horizon.

Il était debout sur le rebord du toit, prêt à sauter. Ses cheveux maintenant blond flottaient au gré du vent. Il avait son regard fixé sur l'horizon. Le Seigneur qu'il était lorsqu'il régnait sur Londres n'était plus présent. Il ne soignait plus son apparence comme il le faisait par le passé lorsqu'il était Premier Ministre de Grande Bretagne. Habillé d'un simple jean noir, d'un tee shirt rouge assez grand et d'un sweet noir avec en cadeau qui n'avait pas tellement disparus : les percussions dans sa tête. Ce son incessant qui le maintenait en vie.

Ce bruit c'était ses « Tambours » qui résonnaient dans sa tête... _Tamtamtamtam_... _Tamtamtamtam_... Et cela depuis sa plus tendre, enfin sa plus sinistre enfance et tout cela à cause du Vortex du Temps. Enfin quand on est juste un enfant et qu'on nous confronte à ceci on a qu'une envie de faire... Soit partir, soit rester. Il avait regardé dans ce vortex et... une sorte d'appel à la guerre, enfin ce son, ces tambours l'ont rendus fou.  
Il était plongé dans ses esprits les plus lointaines. Il se rappelait de la jeune femme qu'il avait kidnappé pour faire pression sur son plus vieil ami d'enfance maintenant ennemis. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres rien au fait d'y repenser. Cette jeune femme qui l'accompagnée, rousse, pâle aux yeux vert. Qu'est ce qu'elle était devenue ?

Le Maître n'en savait rien car quand il avait soit disant disparu dans le verrou temporel de Gallifrey et qu'il est revenu juste à temps, le Docteur, Wilfried Mott et Eden avaient disparus sans laisser de trace.

Depuis les événements avec le retour non définitif de Gallifrey qu'il put empêcher avec l'aide du Docteur, il l'avait perdu... Cette jeune femme qui était la seule – _et l'unique_ – à le supporter. Il ne savait si, elle, enfin son corps avait laisser place à une nouvelle personne... Homme ou femme... Il n'en savait rien et il n'avait pas peur de l'étrange. Car, il s'était passé en boucle les pires scénarios qui pouvait imaginer.

* * *

La pluie s'intensifiait devenant une averse mélangée avec des grondements sans éclairs..

Il était là depuis des heures jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de passion et pourtant si particulière – _que seulement lui pouvait reconnaître_ – était présente derrière lui. La personne était trempée. L'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux roux sur son visage pâle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » Hurla la personne de sa voix sanglotante en le regardant.

La voix de la personne extirpa l'homme de ses esprits. Il se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme, sans pour autant descendre de son perchoir. Il était d'un calme, il contempla la jeune femme des yeux. Il fut aussi... Septique et surprit qu'elle ne c'est pas transformer en une autre personne. Ce qui piqua la curiosité du Maître. Il eu un ricanement avant de sourire lentement.

« Je vais prendre l'étape définitif. Je dois me réveiller. Et pour cela, je dois sauter.  
-Mais... Tu va mourir !  
-C'est bon Eden, je connais la réponse. Ainsi que la fin de notre histoire.  
-Juste... Arrête ! S'il te plaît! Tu refusera encore de te régénérer comme la dernière fois avec la présence de mon père ! Supplia cette dernière en s'approchant de lui.  
-C'est juste mon esprit essayant de me garder ici ! Tu n'es pas réelle, tu es morte ! Tu n'es qu'une invention venant de ma tête ! »

La jeune femme fixa le ciel, les gouttes d'eau perlant sur son visage pendant quelques secondes. Puis enfin l'apparition d'éclairs derrière elle laissant gronder l'orage quelque minute.

* * *

Le temps avait changé et change encore.

De la pluie, une averse, de l'orage.

La rouquine qu'elle était avait prit de l'assurance et avait enlevé cette lâcheté qu'elle avait avant. Elle s'approcha du Premier Ministre avant qu'elle s'arrête non loin de lui

« Si je ne suis pas réelle.. Alors pourquoi suis-je ici?! S'il te plaît Maître... Ne fais pas ça... Tu m'avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner ! »

L'homme tilta. C'est vrai que c'était une promesse à double sens, pour elle comme pour lui.

Il sauta du rebord pour aller vers la jeune femme. Il avait entendu quelques spasmes de la jeune femme. Il avait vu dans ses yeux le désespoir qu'il lui avait causé et il avait aimé le faire ainsi que la détresse qui appelait à l'aide en vain et inutile.

Mais la seule chose ou il prenait son pied c'était de la détruire, ce qui avait changé la personne qu'elle était. Elle avait plus d'assurance, de la maturité.

Pourtant, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté à l'espace d'une micro seconde. Les minutes défilèrent mais les deux Seigneurs du Temps étaient comme immunisés. Le Maître, tout comme Eden étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. L'eau dégoulinant de leurs mèches de cheveux. C'était comme si le temps avait été prévu pour ces retrouvailles... Un temps de chien, un temps de pluie... un temps sombre.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posant – _non, attrapant_ – vivement des mèches rousses dans sa main. Il regarda cette chevelure rousse qu'il avait comme compagnie tout les jours. Puis il continua d'examiner la personne qu'il avait devant lui, la déchiffrant, la décrivant du regard avant de lâcher la tignasse qu'il avait attrapé dans la paume de sa main.  
Puis, il posa sa main sur la joue froide et pâle de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux au contact de la main plutôt chaude du fou. Il eu le réflexe d'essuyer ce qui y coulait le long.

« C'est bon je suis là. Compris ? Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais de nouveau. Je sais ce que tu as enduré et je m'en ... Non. Cela t'as forgé de toute façon. » Dit-il de son sérieux avec une pointe de folie tout en regardant la rouquine dans ses yeux.

Puis, il attrapa le menton entre son pouce, son index et son majeur et caressa délicatement les lèvres pulpeuses d'Eden avec son pouce. Il la contempla encore. Oui, elle avait changé car avec les bouleversements qu'elle à vécu et surtout survécu, la jeune femme s'en est sortie plus mûre, rebelle et surtout elle avait adopté aussi un comportement de traître comme de la fourberie, tout en restante simple et maligne d'esprit. Il avait la sensation d'avoir à faire à une toute autre personne en face de lui.

Un sourire narquois et remplis de malice s'était affiché sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il allait encore faire d'elle sa chose – _ce qu'elle était déjà par le passé_ – avant de prendre d'assaut et surtout son pied, les lèvres froides d'Eden et de la baiser sauvagement puis langoureusement tout en la mettant contre lui comme pour la rassurer de sa présence, la gardant dans son autre bras comme si elle était en cage quand elle était en sa compagnie. Les cœurs de l'albinos battaient en rythmes et assez vite.

Quand elle était avec lui, quand elle ressentait ce plaisir, certes malsain, il y avait comme une sorte d'altération, car quand elle est face au Maître, Eden se donner corps et âme à avec ce dernier, elle était comme « possédée ».

Il y avait ce petit plus qu'elle discerné chez le Seigneur du Temps dit déshumanisé que chez Jack Harkness.

Ainsi, avec la présence de la jeune femme, le son des Tambours devenait de plus en plus faible tout en étant toujours présent.

Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres des unes des autres et il cala la rousse contre lui comme pour rassurer une personne – _ce que ferait une personne normale, ce qui n'était pas son cas_ – car le Maître était tout sauf un être normal et prononça encore une fois un « Jamais ».

* * *

 _Mais, que c'est-il passé pour en être arrivé là?_


	2. UTOPIA (1-2)

Qui est le Docteur ? Tout d'abord, le Docteur est un alien... Plus précisément un Seigneur du Temps, autrement dit le dernier de son espèce avant de savoir par Face de Beau qu'il n'était plus le seul, en effet il y avait un autre Seigneur du Temps camouflé tout comme le Docteur il y quelques temps, Y.A.N.A (You Are Not Alone). Le Docteur est quelqu'un de très vif. Il ne s'arrête jamais de courire. Sa particularité c'est qu'il possède deux coeurs. Il est tout le temps en costard bleu avec une cravate rouge et des converses Rouge.

Durant un de ses nombreux voyage avec Rose Tyler, sa compagne qui était bien plus qu'une simple compagne de voyage, ils avaient atterri dans une sorte de campement militaire et le Docteur, intrigué lors qu'il marchait en compagnie de Rose dans les couloirs de l'unique base s'appelant K.N.I.G.H.T avait ouvert une de ses nombreuse pièces laissant pour vue une sorte de machine de reproduction génétiquement modifié. Sans le vouloir, il avait posé sa main sur la seule petite table qui scanna son origine et ses particularité d'extraterrestre et une personne en sortie.

Cette personne était Eden. Une jeune femme rousse, au cheveux long, très long jusqu'au bas du dos. Les yeux vert émeraude. Elle était mince et bien proportionné.

Le Docteur en restait stupéfait. Il nia alors tout ce qui s'était produit sous ses yeux y compris la jeune rousse qui lui avait prit la main pour la mettre sur sa poitrine à l'écoute des deux coeurs qu'elle possédait aussi.

Le Docteur, toujours dans sa stupéfaction prit la main de la rousse et courut alors vers un endroit sain et sauf avec elle et Rose.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Eden était avec son père qui avait accepté le fait. Ils étaient comme une vrai famille jusqu'à la Disparition de Rose qui anéantit alors le Docteur dans ses deux coeurs. Eden avait quitté le navire par force d'impuissance et avait rejoins Torchwood Cardiff dans le plus grand des secrets pour revoir Jack Harkness.

Alors que le Docteur rechargea les batteries du TARDIS sur la Faille qu'il avait consciencieusement ouvert à Cardiff, il regarda sa fille qu'il avait retrouvé parler avec Martha Jones, son assistante qu'il ne voyait pas tellement. Elle était plus ou moins invisible à ses yeux, la pensée de Rose était encore constamment présente dans son esprit, hantise de la personne qu'il avait chéri auquel Eden l'avait remarqué. Martha était davantage un compagne de deuil.

« Tu sais... J'ai vu, enfin j'ai entendu ce qui a été dit et ce qui sait passé et... crois-moi Martha qu'il lui – expliqua la rousse avant d'être interrompu

-Les batteries sont rechargées ! Où voulez-vous allez ?

-Où vous voulez. Faites nous une surprise » dit Martha en souriant.

Le Docteur les regarda, arquant un sourcil d'un air « J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » ce qui fit rire les deux filles à bords du vaisseau. Il sourit très, très légèrement et alla paramétrer un voyage : manipulant quelques commandes, entrant les coordonnées.

Soudainement, le TARDIS réagissait de lui-même, où le Docteur avait absolument perdu tout le contrôle possible.

« Il se passe quoi ?!, cria Eden en se tenant à la rambarde du cockpit.

-C'est le TARDIS ! Il... »

Le Docteur observa le tableau de bord, son regard allant sur un petit écran où il pouvait apercevoir Jack. C'était trop tard maintenant pour faire chemin arrière, connaissant désormais la cause du problème, bien que le principal concerné allait lui demander des explications. Son regard ne tarda pas à aller inspecter un autre écran affichant les dates stellaires notés en Gallifreyan, où devant la grandeur de ses chiffres l'effrayant, il les annonça à voix haute...finalement, ils arrivèrent à une fin, le plus grand chiffre, là où personne ne pouvait aller représentant la fin de l'univers.

Une fois arrivé, le Seigneur du Temps regarda les deux jeunes femmes à son bord, donnant ses instructions, ignorant sur quoi ils allaient tomber : toucher à rien, bien regarder autour de soi et surtout rester prudente. Pour Martha, c'était une personne comme une autre pour lui – il ne tenait pas à la perdre pour autant – tandis que pour sa fille rousse Eden c'était dotant plus différent, puisqu'elle était paradoxe à elle- seule.

A l'extérieur, la nuit régnait sans aucune étoile, le trio, à peine sorti de la cabine de police firent connaissance en face à face avec le cadavre – non le corps – de Jack Harckness. Martha fut la seule à s'affoler, ne connaissant pas encore l'Immortel, devant l'expression inerte du Docteur et d'Eden.

« Il a besoin d'aide ! » Fit Martha en allant chercher une trousse de soin dans le TARDIS.

Le Docteur, parut blasé du comportement de Martha, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre avec Jack après tout. Pour l'avoir laissé à son ancienne régénération sans la moindre explication, il se doutait bien que l'heure des explications allaient arriver entre eux. S'étant accroché à la parois du TARDIS durant tout le voyage, Jack avait profité d'une occasion pour pouvoir retrouver le Docteur.  
Eden donna un petit coup dans le bras de son père.

« Arrête de le dévisager veux-tu ?

-Il s'est accroché au TARDIS, voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici.

-Et alors ? Demanda la jeune blanchâtre en regardant le Docteur, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. » Dit la rousse en haussant les épaules comme ci c'était rien.

Elle alla voir le Capitaine et se mit au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser et ainsi le réveiller telle une princesse attendant son prince charmant... Ce qui avait l'effet inverse.

« Salut, articula la fille du Docteur en souriant.

-C'est toi qui... ? Demanda le brun en reprenant sa respiration.

-Ouaip.

-Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien comme je te l'ai appris tu sais ?

-J'ai eu un bon professeur en la matière, répondit Eden en faisant un clin d'œil

-Arrêtez ça tout les deux, dit le Docteur en soupirant d'un dégoût.

-Je disais bonjour ! » Fit Jack en soupirant avant de rigoler légèrement avec Eden sur la réaction du Docteur.

Jack sourit grandement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Tout les deux, par le passé avait fricoter quand la rousse était encore bloqué sur Terre à Cardiff. Puis l'homme au manteau de la seconde guerre mondial regarda le Docteur et la nouvelle à bord. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil son ami.

« J'ai vu Rose sur la liste des mort à Canary Wharf.

-Elle est en vie ! S'exprima l'extraterrestre

-Sérieusement ? Tiqua Jack en regardant Eden qui haussa des épaules avant de regarder le Docteur.

-Oui monde parallèle ! »

Jack eu un grand sourire avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

Puis, ils partirent à la découverte de là où ils avaient atterrit. Unendroit sans étoile ni constellations dans le ciel. Un endroit sombre, lugubre ou tout pourrait surgir de n'importe où.

Eden était aux cotés de Jack, lui tenant la main comme des amoureux. Elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre même si elle l'avait toujours. Cette étincelle et ce petit truc qui fait qu'elle garde le sourire quoi qu'il arrive.  
Le Docteur était contre cette... Union mais ne le disait pas mais il savait le montrer ce qui n'atteignait pas les deux « jeunots » car il s'en fichait de l'avis du Seigneur du Temps.

Alors que les quatre parlait de la conglomération qui se tenait face à eux, un cri d'appel à l'aide les extirpèrent le leurs sujet et se mirent à courir pour sauver l'âme innocente qui allait se faire... Probablement tuer.

Tout ce passa bien,Jack avait tiré en l'air pour que cela se calme mais rien.

Jusqu'à qu'une de ces créature, une créature du futur qui semblait être un humain génétiquement – ou non – modifié qui s'en prenait à ce pauvre humain mordit la rouquine au poignet qui c'était non jeté mais mit devant l'homme qui allait se faire tuer pour le protéger.

« Aie ! »

Le petit cri de douleur fit retourné l'intention du Docteur ainsi que Jack sur elle. Le sang coulait mais elle ne se régénérait pas. Ce qui tiqua l'intention du Docteur et surtout celle de Jack.

Au moment ou la rousse vacilla, Jack la rattrapa contre lui posant sa main sur son front bouillant qui d'habitude était froid. La peau de la rousse devenait de plus en plus albinos laissant paraître ses tâches de rousseur.

« Elle est fiévreuse... Docteur ! Faut l'emmener au TARDIS ! Cria Jack.

-On est trop loin de ce dernier ! Faut partir se mettre en sécurité, répliqua le Docteur.

-Je sais où, dit l'homme au groupe qui l'a sauvé. Suivez moi ! »

Il se mirent alors à suivre l'je neune homme qui avait environs dans la trentaine d'âge. Arrivée devant la grande grille, on leurs demanda alors de montrer leurs dents pour plus de sécurité et surtout pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la base militaire.

« Bienvenu à Sillow » Fit remarquer un des militaire du grand portail après l'avoir refermé.


End file.
